


summoner.

by windmireking



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, implied elihec oops, mentions of leo hector bruno and eliwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmireking/pseuds/windmireking
Summary: the summoner sits and spectates. sharena speaks with him.





	summoner.

**Author's Note:**

> casually writes self into the fire emblem universe through the summoner oops so have this trash.

theres something different that sparks along his fingertips.

 

a gloved finger twitches on the trigger of the gun, turning the long holy weapon back and forth in the askran sunlight. there is some odd thoughts that swirl in the back of his mind.

 

the summoner watches from his perch against one of the columns at the many heroes housed within the halls of the order. there is leo – prince of nohr – interacting with _hector_ – the famous general of ostia.

 

he seems close with eliwood, hand resting on the back of his partner for longer and more often than not if the blue haired giant could help it.

 

really, they're the same height, and hector could easily beat him up if he talked about it. it's bad enough he constantly wants to spar.

 

he has ike, ryouma, ephraim and hector on a team together, a formidable force that is tough to beat, though they aren't the most resistant of units. the fact most of them can counter at distance is forever helpful.

 

the summoner longs for home a little, but here, he can feel the ache of magic in his hands, and it feels different – strength that was once kept from him in an ordinary mundane world where magic and dragons are fairytales and bedtime stories.

 

part of him aches for armads, or siegmund, or brynhildr – and he doesn't know why – _well, he does, but that's a reason he doesn't speak of here_.

 

he is from their futures, from another world all together. it is odd that time moves in such a manner that they can stand here with those that once fought long in the past. they can interact with each other, pulled from their own worlds – and breidablik feels once again like an aching weight in the summoner's hands.

 

alfonse's actions of not wanting to get close to the heroes sticks with him and your lips purse. you wonder what shook him so badly for him to have become so withdrawn from others. _depression_? he questions, and he is reminded of the tablets that are in bottles on a porcelain sink, waiting for the next dose that he'll never take at this point. not until this war is won.

 

“ kiran ? “ bell-pitched soprano rings out and it breaks him from his thoughts. hazel eyes blinking to clear away dreamy thoughts. sharena stares at him with her sky blue eyes. he wonders where they get the dye from – it's abnormal in this world to have such varied hair, but it is a trait that alfonse and sharena share.

 

“ yes? “ he questions, his voice breaking halfway through the word and he flinches. he has no silver tongue and is harsh and too energetic, but also needs time to withdraw into himself. “ princess sharena, what is it? “

 

her fingers curl around fensalir and it is clear to see the unease that wrecks her and leaves her shaking. it is not like the way alfonse nearly _vomited_ from shock when the elite force stumbled back into the hall, their team nursing wounds.

 

“ where you come from, what is it like when someone loses someone close? “ sharena softly asks. “ i mean – you're so different. your holy weapon is so much different from any of ours. the closest we have is the fujin yumi uses or the parthia.”

 

“ well... “ kiran draws his shoulders in a shrug, gesturing with his right hand as he holds the gun tightly. thinking of home hurts. “ for one, the pain is the same. there's help for how you feel after, therapy and medications, and people can turn to drink or drugs just as easily. “ worrying about units dying here, worrying about himself dying, it's nothing like back home. “ i mean, we have wars too, but they're all fought with guns and bombs and higher tech this world doesn't have yet. “

 

“ oh. i thought i'd ask. “ sharena's sunny mood is clouded for a moment, the smile dropping off her face as she settles down opposite the summoner. “ what is your world like? “

 

“ lonely – but connected. “ he explains in three words. “ like feh, we have things that we can send letters to, though it is faster and instant. everyone uses devices powered by electricity, and it sends signals out that we use to communicate. i can talk to a friend countries away. “

 

“ like what anna found? “ sharena asks after a moment, her voice quiet.

 

“ like what anna found. “ kiran responds with a nod, toying with the safety and sighing – the gun cannot be fired here anyways, it would not summon a hero if fired. he needs to be on the summoning grounds to do so, and he doesn't yet wish to try at the moment.

 

“ do you believe prince bruno saying that he killed zacharias? “ her grip on the shaft of fensalir tightens and the summoner reaches out with a gloved hand to cover one of hers.

 

“ not in the slightest, but then again, we don't know everything yet, just that... prince bruno isn't himself. “ kiran sighs. he lets go of her hand and looks back at the heroes congregated around the entrance hall, waiting for orders on break. they tire and kiran is unsure.

 

“ i know we'll find out what's going on. “ he gets out after a moment. “ i promise, princess sharena. “

 


End file.
